Myosin light chain and phosphatase activity has been partially purified from rabbit macrophages and the kinase activity has been identified in HeLa cells. Myosin light chain phosphatase has been isolated from human blood platelets and partially characterized. This phosphatase dephosphorylates platelet myosin which results in a decrease in the actin-activated ATPase activity of platelet myosin.